


Halloween Night

by eerian_sadow



Series: Rare Pairing pieces [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: 2019TrickOrTreatChallenge, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, M/M, mech smoochies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: The Autobots have an annual Halloween Tradition, and First Aid helps Mirage get ready for it.





	Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!
> 
> This was written for TF Rare Pairing's Trick or Treat Challenge, 2019 edition. It fills the last prompt for the last day, "Halloween."

“Okay, lean back and smile for me.” First Aid lowered his hands away from Mirage’s face so that his partner could do as he was asked.

Mirage followed the medic’s fingers with a playful nip before sitting back and giving the Protectobot a bright smile. “I am certain they are up to your usual standards.”

“Of course they are, but I can't tell if they’re _even_ while you’re talking.” 

“I see.” Mirage stilled and let the other mech study his mouth, smile firmly in place. 

“They look more even than Blades’ at least.” First Aid sighed. “I wish you hadn’t been in Rome when I should have been fitting the test pair.”

“We both know it could not have been helped.” mirage leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the other mech’s lips, careful not to cut him on his new fangs. “Thank you for making sure we were ready for the children while we were away.”

“Well, I know how much you enjoy it. I wouldn’t have wanted you to miss it.”

“It was still incredibly thoughtful.” Mirage kissed First Aid again, then hugged the other mech tightly. “Has Sunstreaker had time to fit your costume, since you insisted that Blades and I go to him first?”

“We did it yesterday. I’m ready to dance the night away with you.”

“Oh, are we going to be in the ballroom this year?”

“We are. Jazz wanted the minibots to haunt the maze this time.”

“How wonderful. A romantic Halloween night with my beloved, dancing under the crystal chandeliers.” 

First Aid grinned, revealing fangs that matched his partner’s. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
